Problem: Subtract. $52 - 41.6 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}52-41.6\\\\ &=52.0-41.6\\\\ &=520\text{ tenths} - 416\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=104\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=10.4 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${2}$ $.$ ${0}$ $4$ $1$ $.$ ${6}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${5}$ $\overset{1}{\cancel{{2}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{{0}}}$ $-$ ${4}$ ${1}$ $.$ ${6}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $0$ $.$ $4$ $10.4 = 52 - 41.6$